Jack Unlimited Ep 2
Forest Market '''is the first season, pilot episoded of Jack Unlimited, aired on Dec 3rd, 2013. Story '''11/05/13 | 4:00 PM Jack/Jeffrey's Taylor College Room Jack and Jeffrey are still in their room, watching the old re-runs of Season 2 of "The Whine Fairy". They have put aside the beer today, and have just been sitting down, relaxing from the test they has 2 days ago.... Jack: Hey Jeff, Sandra's coming over to meet us by the Turkey Bar. We might go drink a bit, or we'll go find out more about the Universal Market... Jeffrey: Good to know....Sandra's been at her college for 3 days after when we kicked Grogg's *ss... Jack: Yah, but she says she'll transfer to our college after New Year's Eve after she takes some test on December 23, 2013. Jeffrey: So when are we going to meet your girl? Jack: Around 4:30... Suddenly, a living tree breaks through the window and some of the wall surrounding it, and grabs Jeff! Then, random objects appeared to "come to life" as the start to move without human will, and start to attack both of them. Jeffrey: Jack, I am unable to reach my Animal Belt! Jack: Looks like you should've listened to me when I told you to try to activate Voice Control 2 days ago.. Jeffrey: Well get me out of these branches. Jack: Alright, Omnitrix, well Omnitrix, Activate Name Change 102 "Jackatrix".. Omnitrix: Activate 102 code, new system name "Jackatrix" Jack: Maybe I could use this chance to learn about Testi-O's powers....Jackatrix, Activate DNA Chosen Selection 100... Jackatrix: Activate 100 code, please choose alien of choice... Jeffrey: Jack, choose an d*mn alien already! Jack: Jackatrix, the DNA Sample is have chosen is Testi-Otl (clears throat) I mean Testi-O, activate quick transformation! Jack transforms into a pill bug-like alien, with the Jackatrix going on his chest. He is shocked by the alien chosen. Jeffrey: Aren't you that alien that you used two days ago to open that pickle jar, Cannonbolt? Cannonbolt: Da*mit! Must've miss-pronounced Testi-O and the Omnitrix miss-heard me. Jeffrey: (lets a hand lose, punches the living tree and transforms) A T-Rex: This is what I mean by real game, but I was expecting the Dragon hologram I saw while picking Snake J 4 days ago. Cannonbolt: You should name him J-Rex. Lets stop refering to the past and kicks these living inanimate object's *sses! One of Jack's pencils, with the aid of the sharpener, is launched at Cannonbolt, which hurts him a little. Cannonbolt rolls into a ball and smashes the nearby trees. J-Rex starts to naw on some of the pens and markers in the drawers, even pushing the living drawer itself. Cannonbolt: Hold on, Jeffrey stop! Detransform! J-Rex: What? (Detransforms) Cannonbolt: We're battling the very things we need for college, and if we break something or rip something it'll be big trouble for us. ' ''Be sure the wait for the next episode, it airs on Saturday! Rate this episode of Jack Unlimited: Unknown Ep 1/3 2/3 3/3 If you have any questions about anything, ask Ren in the disscussion below (to be made). Major Events * Characters Heroes *Jack Underman *Jeffrey Fredd *Sandra Yetts Villains Transformation Debuts Aliens Animals Trivia *